


Sentimental

by Kyluxtrashpit (ApostateRevolutionary)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, needy Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/Kyluxtrashpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren wants more affection than Hux is generally willing to give. One uncharacteristic night gives him an idea for tricking Hux into giving him what he wants. </p>
<p>(Spoiler alert: Kylo thinks he is good at plans. Kylo is NOT good at plans. Sometimes he still wins anyway)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the near-universal headcanons that Hux is perpetually cold while Kylo is a basically a furnace. Also heavily inspired by the little trick I use to convince my cat to cuddle me more lmao

In the early days if his relationship, if one wanted to call it that, with the General, Kylo Ren had discovered a few things, two of which were turning out to be an issue.

Firstly, Hux was not what one would call a cuddler. This was really not surprising given that everything about the man practically screamed ‘cold and desolate’. And Kylo never would’ve thought this would be anything even resembling a problem.

Which brought him to the second thing, one that was infinitely more surprising: Kylo, in fact, did turn out to be a cuddler, particularly when asleep. Nearly every time he’d awoken with Hux in one of their beds (an occurrence which now happened practically every morning, and a fact neither were willing to speak about), it was because he was being prodded awake and entirely off of Hux, who would grumble something about personal space, how heavy he was, and occasionally compare him to certain sea creatures from some planets known for using their many limbs to capture and wrap up their prey.

Kylo wasn’t sure what he hated more about it: his half-asleep, pathetically needy protests that he always regretted once fully conscious, or Hux’s damn indignation at the idea of touching him in such a matter. Closeness during sex was apparently all fine and well, but in this form it was somehow completely unacceptable. Not that it stopped Kylo, anyways. If Hux thought he’d start listening just because they were sleeping together (both literally and figuratively), then perhaps it was proof he wasn’t nearly as smart as he claimed to be.

The morning bickering – and often nighttime bickering, when Kylo was feeling particularly bold and wrapped himself fully around Hux while he was still conscious enough to truly enjoy it – became routine, simply one more thing for them to fight over. Hux seemed to enjoy a small amount of cuddling in the moments of afterglow, but once it was time to sleep, he’d immediately roll to the other side of the bed and stubbornly stay there. And yet, Kylo somehow always made his way over during the night, the cycle repeated, and that’s simply how it was.

There was no change in their routine until a particularly long stint surveying outside on what was to be Starkiller Base, both of them having to spend hours in the cold. It was a ridiculous assignment, and Kylo had said as much, but apparently it was necessary for both of them to be involved with it as a show to the troops. Or something stupid like that. Kylo didn’t particularly mind the cold, at least; his robes were fairly warm, and he could use the Force as a barrier to hold in his body heat like a blanket. Hux had seemed fine, too, wearing his greatcoat as it was intended for once, arms actually inside the sleeves. The General had barely even shivered, compared to the Stormtroopers who’d come with them huddling together every time they paused to assess something.

It wasn’t apparent until they returned, retiring together to Hux’s quarters as was usual now, that anything was different. They got ready for bed, skipping sex because Kylo could feel the exhausted ‘not tonight, Ren’ radiating from Hux’s thoughts and he didn’t feel like being kicked out of the room to sleep alone for being “obnoxious”, as Hux always put it, tonight. Resigning himself to a night of nothing really pleasurable, Kylo slid into the bed and watched as Hux followed, only to suck in a breath when the General continued to move until he was pressed against Kylo’s chest.

Kylo tried very hard not to manifest his surprise as Hux – cold, calculating, not-at-all-cuddly Hux – all but nuzzled into him. Tentatively, Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux, pulling him just a bit closer, and then felt a long, pleased exhale against his neck. This had never happened before. Ever.

“What are you doing?” Kylo couldn’t resist asking, even at the risk of ruining the moment and replacing the odd, warm feeling spreading through his chest with something altogether less pleasant.

“I’m cold,” Hux placed his hands on Kylo’s chest to demonstrate, icy fingers making the Knight gasp, “and you’re practically a furnace. Even after all those hours we spent in the snow.”

“I used the Force,” Kylo blurted out, realizing immediately how that sounded. “I can keep my body heat in and stay warm under almost any conditions.”

“Of course,” Hux murmured into his chest, snuggling in closer to remove the last bit of space between them, apparently done with this conversation.

Kylo just held him, still in a bit of shock that Hux had not only allowed this, but actively sought it out. Hux was pressed directly against his chest, hands now wandering idly over his sides and back, and their legs were tangled together. Kylo wanted the moment to last as long as possible, unable to help foolishly wondering if maybe this would start to happen a little more often. He hoped so, but highly doubted it. Dwelling on that and ruining what little he’d been given was useless, though, so instead he just listened to Hux’s breathing even out as the General fell asleep in his arms. Kylo couldn’t resist a tender kiss to Hux’s temple once he’d drifted off, and it was an unfortunately short amount of time before Kylo followed him into sleep.

When Kylo awoke the next morning, Hux was still eager to escape his grasp, clearly no longer feeling the chill from the previous night, but it was a softer process. Perhaps almost gentle. He at least had the decency to wait until Kylo woke up on his own before slowly disentangling their limbs and slipping from the bed, rather than rudely prodding him awake and insist he be released immediately like usual. Kylo hated to admit it, but he even felt better rested after finally being able to have what he wanted. He idly wondered if Hux fought him most nights, trying to prevent the inevitable despite Kylo being unconscious and much heavier than him. Perhaps that was the difference, and not the warm feeling Kylo had felt in his chest when Hux had voluntarily come to him for affection for once. That certainly wasn’t it.

The following night, however, everything was back to normal. They lay tangled together, waiting for the sweat to dry and their breathing to regulate, and then Hux was rolling away to his side of the bed. Kylo should have known nothing would change long-term; he’d expected as much, but it was still took some effort to quell his disappointment. Feeling especially “bratty” (another word Hux so loved to use to describe him), Kylo decided not to wait until he fell asleep this time, moving over and draping himself around Hux.

“Ren.” Hux’s irritation and intent was clear with the single syllable.

“Yes?” Kylo feigned innocence.

The General huffed in annoyance. “Can’t you at least wait until you’re asleep and have an excuse before you do that?”

“Mmm,” Kylo said, pretending to deliberate, “I’d rather not.”

Hux squirmed a little in his grip, and Kylo let him take the few inches. He couldn’t go very far, anyways; Hux was already close to the edge of the bed, and any further would have him falling off. Hux was stiff under the arm Kylo had around his waist, waiting for him to get the hint. After a few moments of stubborn silence, Kylo sighed and moved away enough that their bodies weren’t touching, but left his hand placed on Hux’s hip. It was the closest thing he’d ever give to a compromise, and Hux seemed to realize this, letting out one more sigh before relaxing and drifting off shortly after.

When morning came, of course, Kylo woke in a completely different position. One arm was slung around Hux’s waist, a leg over his thighs, and his head was on the General’s chest, dark hair spilling out over pale skin. He could hear Hux’s steady heartbeat through his chest, and would’ve been happy to remain exactly where he was, relishing in skin on skin and the warm, calming comfort of the body beneath him.

Except for the hand pushing insistently at his head. If the previous night hadn’t confirmed his suspicions, this morning guaranteed that apparently one night was all he was going to get. Kylo blinked a few times, trying to wake up a little before he was forced off to the cold, abandoned part of the bed.

“Would you just–” Hux’s voice and a particularly firm push against his head broke any sense of calm Kylo was trying to hold on to.

Giving up, Kylo grumbled a protest he hoped was unintelligible to Hux’s ears before slowly rolling off. Hux was out from under him in a flash, taking the moment he always did on his side of the bed before sitting up and beginning his morning routine. A routine that was far too long, in Kylo’s opinion. Surely there were more important things Hux could be doing with the amount of time he spent styling his hair into submission.

_Like staying in bed with me._ The thought came unbidden, and Kylo scowled at himself, refusing to indulge it. So what if Hux was less attentive than ideal? That wasn’t new. One night of uncharacteristic affection changed nothing and it was stupid of Kylo to expect it would, even stupider of him to want Hux to crave the same affection he did. It didn’t matter. It was contradictory to the man’s nature, and Kylo had known that going into whatever it was they were doing now. The sex was good. They had moments that wouldn’t appear tender to anyone else, but were the closest they’d likely ever get. It was fine.

That line of thinking did nothing to soothe Kylo’s frustration, so he sat up and took a moment to stretch. Hux was in the shower, if the sound was anything to go by – he was lucky enough to have one with real water – and Kylo was far too annoyed with both himself and Hux to join him. Instead, he pushed himself off the bed and waited for Hux to finish, trying desperately to ignore the hollowness in his chest by reminding himself that this was how it had always been and that it was enough. Though he didn’t want to admit he wasn’t so sure of the second part anymore.

* * *

A few days of the same passed, and Kylo was still refusing to acknowledge how much ‘normal’ was bothering him. He was lounging in Hux’s quarters, doing nothing in particular while he waited for the General to finish his reports. His gaze wandered over the room, taking in the details and mentally noting them despite it all being so familiar. It was the beginning of a meditative exercise, helpful for getting into the mindset needed for attuning with the Force and, as a side benefit, settling his generally tumultuous emotions. This time, however, Kylo’s eyes locked on a particular object.

The environmental control panel. Of course Hux had one. It wasn’t uncommon for high-ranking officers to have such privileges while the rest of the crew had to deal with what they were given; Kylo had just never considered it important enough to note before now. That’s when the idea came and the Knight suppressed a grin.

The temperature of the room was set to 21° C, a touch warmer than the rest of the ship, given that most of the crew wore thick uniforms or armour all day. To make sure Hux didn’t see him doing anything strange, because the man suddenly became frighteningly observant whenever he even appeared to be doing anything out of the ordinary, Kylo reached out with the Force and fiddled with the panel until he watched the display dip down one degree. He could no longer resist a small smirk, hoping Hux was still focused on his work and didn’t notice the twist of his lips.

Kylo knew Hux would notice if he pushed this too far, so one degree was all he would do for a few days. Then he’d do another, wait some more before another, and once he found that sweet spot where it was cold enough that Hux would get over his damn pride or whatever it was that kept him on the other side of the bed and seek out Kylo’s body heat, he’d just leave it there and reap the benefits. It was a perfect plan.

* * *

It was more than a week before anything changed. Kylo did his best to be patient, feeling as though getting eager might tip Hux off to what he’d done. Waiting things out, however, was not exactly one of Kylo’s strengths, and he was just getting to the point of taking out his frustration on nearby control panels when it finally happened.

Instead of rolling away when the afterglow faded, Hux shifted back against his chest, snuggling in and saying nothing as if this were completely normal. Kylo froze for a second, almost too shocked to remember that he’d been waiting for this. He then moulded himself to Hux’s back, wrapping an arm over to pull the General close and burying his face in tousled, red hair. Kylo sighed happily and breathed in Hux’s scent; yes, this was certainly worth the wait. Sleep came easier that night than it had since the last time he’d had Hux in his arms.

The next few days were positively blissful. There had even been a night where Hux had rolled over and held Kylo, his thin frame wrapping so well around Kylo’s while his hands roamed lazily over Kylo’s chest. In that moment, Kylo had hardly known what to do with himself, that warm, soft feeling in his chest returning with a vengeance. It was perfect and apparently something he’d deeply wanted without knowing it. All of it, really, was exactly what he’d wanted. He’d known better than to expect this from someone like Hux, had always known better, but knowing didn’t stop Kylo from _wanting_. And now he was getting all of it; the affection he needed, and apparent evidence that Hux wanted it from him too.

It was even helping with his sleep, allowing him to settle and relax faster, even more so than sharing a bed with Hux had already done. It seemed to be doing wonders for Hux’s sleep as well, even after only a few days, if the ever-so-slightly lightened circles under his eyes were anything to go by. Hux still deprived himself of sleep in favour of getting more work done, as he always had and likely always would, but what he was getting appeared to be more restful than before. All in all, everything that had come out of this had been entirely positive. They were both winning, and Kylo couldn’t stop himself from basking in it and feeling more than a little triumphant.

That was until he walked into Hux’s quarters – Hux’s _warm_ quarters – to see his back turned, the General’s eyes apparently fixed on the environmental control panel.

Kylo tried to swallow down the sudden rush of panic – an emotion that had absolutely no right to be there at the moment – and attempted to school his features into simple curiosity instead of anything that would give away that he was behind it. But when Hux turned, face revealing nothing aside from slight surprise, and made eye contact, Kylo knew he was caught. Hux’s expression shifted through confusion straight to anger.

“You’re behind this.” It wasn’t a question.

“What makes you say that?” Kylo asked, still holding onto the hope that maybe this could be salvaged.

“You rely too much on that mask of yours, Ren,” Hux said, and Kylo didn’t need to ask what he meant, considering Hux had said that often since he’d first seen the Knight’s face. “What is the meaning of this?”

“I, uh…”

Hux didn’t give him a chance to finish scrambling for an excuse. “I’d been wondering why it was so bloody cold in here lately. I initially thought the controls were malfunctioning, but when I set the temperature back to where it should be, it warmed right up. Which means _someone_ had changed it. Someone who then walks in looking like a kicked puppy and tries to play dumb about it.”

“I do not–!” Kylo stopped, realizing that whether he did or didn’t look like a kicked puppy really wasn’t the point here. Kriff, he was screwed.

Hux ignored the outburst. “What I haven’t figured out is why. Why make my room colder? Because if this is just another of your attempts to annoy and inconvenience me, then I must say, you’ve reached an all-time low.”

“That’s not…” Kylo bit out, his own temper starting to flare. “You really think I’d do something as stupid as that?”

Kylo regretted his words as soon as he’d said them. Hux’s raised eyebrow said ‘of course I do’ well enough, but the General continued his reasoning out loud, apparently needing to talk his way through it. Kylo suspected Hux did it because he liked making the Knight sweat just as much as he liked the sound of his own voice.

“If not another juvenile attempt to irritate me, then why?” Hux paused, and the way Kylo could practically see the calculations running in Hux’s head, replaying the previous few days to find the common factor, made his stomach sink and his fists clench.

Hux’s eyes then widened by a fraction in realization, and there it was. Kylo’s hands tensed further and his cheeks burned with shame as his gaze dropped to the floor. He didn’t want to meet Hux’s stare anymore, didn’t want Hux to see his reaction when the truth was said aloud. What he wanted to do was break something, but he wasn’t going to give Hux the satisfaction.

“Oh,” Hux said quietly, as if to himself, “you’ve got to be kidding me. Are you really so damn needy that you had to mess with the environment of my quarters just to get my attention?”

There was a moment of silence, Kylo still looking at the ground to avoid Hux’s gaze. A sigh, however, brought his attention back up to see Hux pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed. His face wore an unreadable expression, and it took every ounce of the limited self-restraint Kylo had not to disobey Hux’s wishes and dip into his mind right then and there.

Instead, he threw caution and pride to the wind. “What is your issue with it, anyways? With touching me when we’re not having sex?”

Now Hux was caught off guard. It only lasted a fraction of a second, Hux stopping and looking up in surprise, blue-green eyes wide, before it was smothered with years of discipline, but it was there. Well, Kylo figured, if he had to be uncomfortable with this conversation, then Hux deserved to be in exactly the same position.

“It’s not–” Hux clamped his mouth shut, cutting himself off, and Kylo could feel the tension radiating through his body.

Kylo didn’t give Hux a chance to recover, his lips curling into a smirk. “You seem to enjoy it when you’re cold, and not just because I’m warm. An extra blanket is warm, too, yet you keep coming to me. Why is that, if you’re so opposed to the idea?”

When Hux didn’t respond immediately, Kylo kept talking, his voice a mocking purr. “You don’t even seem that opposed, you know. Those little sighs you let out, the way you’ve been sleeping better, how you run your hands all over me like you can’t get enough… I dare say you’ve been enjoying it, General.”

“What does it matter if I do or don’t enjoy it?” Hux snapped, his face getting red, though Kylo didn’t know whether it was due to embarrassment or anger. “It’s stupid, and pointless, and… _sentimental_.”

Kylo blinked, no longer entirely sure what to say. It was moments like these that he remembered just how utterly screwed up Hux’s mind was beneath all that orderly compartmentalization. No sane person said the word ‘sentimental’ as if it was personally offensive.

“So you do enjoy it,” Kylo said flatly, fixating on that realization.

“That’s not the poi–” Hux started, but was cut off a moment later.

Kylo took a risk, then, knowing it would either end up with him getting what he wanted, or being punched in the face and kicked out for the night. Neither outcome was really a loss at this point, so there was no reason not to. He stepped forward, cutting off whatever rant Hux was about to start, and wrapped his arms around the General’s waist, pulling him in close. One of Kylo’s hands snaked up, resting between Hux’s shoulder blades, and the other arm stayed firmly wrapped around Hux’s middle. Hux stiffened, but Kylo simply leaned forward enough to rest his chin on Hux’s shoulder, unfazed.

“Ren, what the hell are you doing?” Hux asked indignantly.

“Depriving yourself of something you take pleasure in is stupid,” Kylo answered, well aware Hux would find it unsatisfactory; he simply didn’t care.

Hux didn’t respond, and Kylo didn’t move, so they just stood like that for a time, Kylo wrapped around Hux while Hux remained tense. Eventually he would cave, Kylo was sure of it; the fact that this hadn’t ended with a black eye or split lip and Kylo being forced to lick his wounds in the solitude of his quarters spoke volumes. That, and the fact that Hux had all but admitted he actually enjoyed the affection, confirmed it.

“Okay, you’ve made your point. You can release me any time, Ren,” Hux said, wriggling a little in Kylo’s grip.

“Shhhh,” Kylo nuzzled his cheek against Hux’s as he spoke, ignoring the indignant cry of protest, “just relax.”

Kylo resisted pointing out that he had not, in fact, made his point yet. Hux had still not relaxed, clinging to his own self-deprivation as if it made him stronger, not weaker. Kylo knew better. Self-deprivation was something the boy he no longer was had been taught to use to strengthen himself. Obviously it hadn’t worked, or that boy would still be here.

Tightening his grip slightly, Kylo banished those thoughts and focused on Hux instead, on the warmth and solidness of his body and the stiffness that Kylo could still feel. That wouldn’t do, so Kylo took another risk, skimming the very edge of Hux’s thoughts. He wouldn’t go further, not deep enough that Hux would notice, but just enough to know what was running through his mind.

_Ridiculous, pointless waste of time. But he’s so warm, so solid… No! This is frivolous. There are a thousand more important things I should be doing. I can’t indulge in this, this… sentimental garbage just because it feels good. So very good…_ Kylo resisted reacting to Hux’s inner argument, not wanting to give away what he’d done. He was already on thin ice and he knew it. And, more importantly, he was _winning_.

“Ren,” Hux said, getting Kylo’s attention, “I believe you’ve held me captive for long enough now.”

“No, I haven’t. I’ll let you go when you relax,” Kylo said, angling his head so his breath would tickle Hux’s neck with every word.

This close, the shiver Hux tried to suppress was noticeable, and Kylo smirked. After a sigh, Hux then wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, a motion that felt forced. Hux’s arms remained tense even in this intimate position, and Kylo closed his eyes, willing away his frustration. It was a start and, if he held out, he could still win this.

“Is this sufficient?” Hux asked in a huff.

It wasn’t and Kylo thought that should have been obvious. “You aren’t relaxed.”

Hux scoffed. “I’m plenty relaxed and you know it.”

“No, you’re not and _you_ know it.” Kylo didn’t bother trying to take the bite out of his tone.

The struggle was still clearly going on in Hux’s mind; Kylo could feel it now without even trying. Hux _did_ want this, wanted to give in, but the same borderline Jedi-level of self-restraint that had brought him to such a high rank so young held him back. Kylo had broken it down before, so he knew it was possible; the fact that he was even here was proof of that and he had a remarkable talent for making Hux lose his composure when no one else could. As much as Hux’s self-control was nearly legendary, so was Kylo’s stubbornness.

In truth, if it wasn’t for the ongoing contest of wills and tension in Hux’s body, Kylo would’ve been relishing in this, giving into that returning warmth in his chest. Outside of the last few days, touching Hux like this and vice versa was something that simply didn’t happen. And outside of Hux and battle, no one touched him. It hadn’t been easy to reconcile with his craving for physical affection, a problem that had surfaced shortly after his first tryst with the General, but he’d done it, and now every little taste left him wanting more. That’s why he’d wanted this so badly to begin with, and why he hadn’t just given up and stormed off to vent his frustration yet. The fact that he also wanted Hux to _want_ to give him this was something he was choosing to leave unexamined even as he pursued it.

After another long moment of tense silence, with nothing changing, Kylo was forced to resort to his last option. He wasn’t even sure it would work, but it was all he had left. Gently, he reached out with the Force, sending a small tendril of energy into Hux’s body through the hand between his shoulder blades. It was mild, perhaps tender, intended to promote calmness and relaxation. It was a technique that should work in theory, he’d read about such uses in the past, but Kylo had never actually had the opportunity to try it given that his use of the Force was usually limited to combat and interrogation.

Hux shivered lightly, clearly feeling the effects, but he did not protest. Either he didn’t know Kylo was using the Force on him, or he wasn’t opposed to this particular application of it. Kylo swore he could feel something changing from Hux’s mind, like a wall coming down, but he couldn’t look without either getting caught or stopping what he was doing. He just had to hope it was a real change and not just wishful thinking.

There was a long exhale against Kylo’s neck and then Hux’s entire body suddenly softened. Kylo swallowed a noise of surprise, focusing on slowly easing off the Force to avoid the jarring sensation of it being ripped away all at once. Hux was relaxed. Hux was actually fucking relaxed in his arms. Kylo ignored the giddiness climbing up his throat, not wanting to startle the General gradually leaning into him.

“ _There_ ,” Kylo whispered, without a trace of condescension. “That’s better.”

Hux stiffened at the words and Kylo panicked for a moment, wondering if he’d ruined it by speaking. But then Hux was melting into the embrace again, soft and pliant and warm in Kylo’s hold, arms wrapped around him in return. This – this was truly perfect. This was the kind of moment Kylo could’ve stayed in forever if Hux would let him.

“This what you wanted?” Hux asked without venom, and Kylo could feel the vibrations in his chest.

“Yes,” Kylo answered too soon and he knew it, but if Hux noticed he didn’t mention it. “Isn’t it better when you let yourself have what you, too, want, General?”

Hux just hummed noncommittally, and Kylo didn’t press any further, too busy reveling in both his victory and in having this need met. He’d won; he’d fucking beaten Hux for once. That was enough to send a spike of something else through him, that something else quickly moving in the direction of lust when one of Hux’s hands started moving up Kylo’s neck to tangle in his hair. Kylo shivered, and turned his head to start kissing and nuzzling at the spot just below Hux’s ear, something he knew got the General going.

Hux let out a low chuckle. “You really can’t stop being needy for even a moment, can you? I give you one thing you want and then immediately you’re after another.”

Kylo bit down on Hux’s earlobe in retaliation, earning him a soft gasp. The embrace soon fell apart, fingers moving to buckles and ties as their mouths met insistently, four hands questing to expose bare skin as quickly as possible while four feet struggled to make it to a surface flat enough to fulfill their purpose. Kylo walked Hux backwards till they hit the bed, both tumbling down, and then they were rushing to shrug off the rest of their clothes before their frantic rutting had them finishing without the main event.

Once the afterglow had faded, Hux still turned onto his side, facing away, but he didn’t scoot over to the edge of the bed like usual. Kylo rolled over to meet him, but stopped right before draping his arm over Hux. He knew it might have been foolish, that there was a risk Hux wouldn’t react the way he was hoping, but he needed to find out. Needed to find out if he truly had succeeded and if Hux wanted this the way Kylo wanted him to.

Hux turned to look at him with one eye, the eyebrow arched questioningly, but he did not speak.

_Take what you want, General._ Kylo projected the thought directly to Hux’s mind. He told himself it was because he was too tired to speak, but he wondered if it was because he simply didn’t trust his voice to carry the unspoken request without breaking into a plea.

Hux huffed, sounding as though he was being incredibly put out, before reaching back to grab Kylo by the wrist and pull his arm over Hux’s waist. It was the only invitation the Knight needed, and he draped himself over Hux the way he had for the last few nights, the way he wanted to. Hux moulded himself back against Kylo’s body and the Knight sighed happily into Hux’s hair, nuzzling into the softness left after the gel had been worked out from their earlier activities.

Hux grumbled something Kylo couldn’t quite make out, but he managed to catch the word ‘sentimental’ again near the end.

“I think you could do with a little sentimentality,” Kylo mumbled into Hux’s hair, closing his eyes but fighting the urge to sleep just yet.

“I hate you,” Hux muttered, but it sounded like he was smiling.

The corners of Kylo’s lips twitched up in response and he let the ‘I know’ remain unspoken; it was all he could manage with how tired and sated he was. He pulled Hux a little closer, kissing one of the bruises he’d sucked onto a freckled shoulder, enjoying the steady rise and fall of Hux’s body against his and the warm contentedness he could feel radiating from Hux without trying. Even if his plan hadn’t worked exactly how he’d hoped, he’d still succeeded and gotten what he wanted and, even if the General wouldn’t admit it, he’d given Hux what he wanted too. And if what they both wanted was something sentimental, well, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo okay, looks like I finally lost my Kylux virginity. I've been sitting on this fic for far too long but now that I'm super sleep deprived my inhibitions are low enough to actually post it. So yeah. There we go. I did the thing
> 
> Also you can find me on [tumblr](kyluxtrashpit.tumblr.com) where I basically just reblog a lot of Kylux stuff and occasionally scream into the void about space assholes in love


End file.
